Always
by TTgals4ever
Summary: Rob and Star are in the gym.Cy is workin on his 'Baby' but what are Rea and BB doin? IS MUCH BETTER! MY FIRST STORY BE NICE! reviewers only
1. Chapter one

Have you ever felt like when you see him you are going to die? Every time he walks by you want to melt? He always makes you smile even though you hold it back? Always. Do you want to tell him how you feel and if he feels the same? Every day that goes by I wish I told him. Every night in bed fighting back the tears. But you feel like someone is there right next to you but you see noone when you turn. Always.

reavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspovreavenspov

"RAVEN!"

"What the hell do you want Beast Boy?"

'Not again. Always when I get to a good part in a book I hear Beast Boy! Can't he SHUT UP!' I thought but deep and I mean DEEP down I was happy he was calling...for me.

"What are you readin?"

"What do u care?"

'Oh my god why am I so mean to him!'

"Cuz I care about you."

Reaven blinked in surprise.

"Cuzyourmyfriendofcoure! Duh Rea!"

'Did he just call me "Rea" oooooooo I love when he calls me that. Wait what am I saying! Ok Raven just don't smile don't smile don't...'

"Are you ok?"

"ummm hmmmm...I mean yea of course BB."

"ummmmmm Rea did you just call me 'BB'?"

Raven got up quickly to run out of the room but Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran to the door first. "DAMN" Reaven thought.

He turned to look at her but she ended up falling...right on top of him. Raven's hood fell down reveling a blush. Beast Boy took his chance and held her chin in his hand to pull her face up to his. He leaned in and started to close his eyes for a kiss. Raven did the same until...

* * *

HEY! this is my first story be nice! review please : ) if u dont i will be foused to kill u! 


	2. oh no

1

Soon they heard at crack and all the lights were out. "Wow, good one." BB laughed. Raven giggled then got back to what they were about to really do. (kiss heehee) Cyborg came in and said to the darkness "I got it." The lights were back on so soon BB and Rea didn't even get to get up and Cyborg saw what was really happening.

"WHAT THE...!"

Beast Boy and Raven turned to see Cyborg standing right above them. Raven got up and ran out of the room pushing Cyborg out of the way. Soon Robin and Star came running in to see Beast Boy on the floor and Cyborg with his eyes bugged out looking down at BB.

"What has happened here friends?" Star asked "Why is friend Cyborg's eyes how do you say it 'bugging out'?" "Did you...umm...Raven...Beast Boy?" was all Cyborg could say. "What happened Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy got up and looked at them. He looked confused but different. It was not the confused look Beast Boy would normally give. Finally Beast Boy said "I really don't know." Then he walked out of the room still looking confused and now his eyes bugged out. (A.N. what is up with all the bugging out lyndsey? GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! heehee)

Robin turned to Cyborg and asked "What did you see?" Star nodded as if asking the same question. Cyborg turned to them and looked at them with the same confused face as Beast Boy had on. A few minutes past and Robin asked again "What did you see Cyborg?" This time Robin was demanding the truth. He knew something had to happen...but what?

"Please friend Cyborg, tell us what has happened for you to yell that loudly." Cyborg looked at Star, then back at Robin who looked very annoyed. Cyborg looked down then back up with an evil grin and said "You wont believe this..." Then he told them about the soon-to-be lovers.

RAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENS

'What was I doing?' Raven thought 'What what what! Damn it you were about to _kiss_ him! How could you!No no no!' Raven was now slamming her head in her purple pillow. Then she heard something. She stopped. Then heard it again. "Ummm...Rea oh I mean Raven?" 'Oh shit' Raven said to herself. "Raven are you in there?" "What do you want Beast Boy?" she said in a panicky (s.p.?) voice. "Rea can I come in?" he asked. 'Say no Raven just say no.' "Ummm...sure." then under her breath she said "crap!"

Sorry, I really can't write long chapters. Maybe if you review I will! but if you don't I think I will just kill you. heehee just kidding...or am I?


	3. always? last chapter! enjoy

i dont own ANYTHING!

in the last chapter:

RAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENS

'What was I doing?' Raven thought 'What what what! Damn it you were about to _kiss_ him! How could you!No no no!' Raven was now slamming her head in her purple pillow. Then she heard something. She stopped. Then heard it again. "Ummm...Rea oh I mean Raven?" 'Oh shit' Raven said to herself. "Raven are you in there?" "What do you want Beast Boy?" she said in a panicky (s.p.?) voice. "Rea can I come in?" he asked. 'Say no Raven just say no.' "Ummm...sure." then under her breath she said "crap"

* * *

Raven started to breath fast. She was scared but wanted to see him again. She was scared TO see him again. But she needed too. She HAD to. Her heart was racing. Then...

Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing,  
we're doing nothing at all.

...the door opened and BB looked in. He only came in her room once (you should no when) but didn't look that much. Her room was neat and organized. She had a dark royal purple color surrounding her which close in the room making it look smaller then it was. He quickly...

My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.

...stepped inside and looked at the beautiful dark girl. She had her back to him and her head was down as if her boots where the only thing to look at. He walked up to her quietly. When he reached her he rapped his arms around her and heard her quietly sob into his arms. He whispered to her "It's okay. I'm here now."

It was hard for Raven to say it but she loved him.

She turned and walked away from him not taking her big eyes off of him. He looked deep into her dark violet eyes that looked back. Finally she spoke "Its not okay. They know, and you can't always be here for me. You just can't." He...

The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.

...closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Doesn't mean I can't try." He opened his eyes and looked her up and down. Then she ran up to him and grasped him in her arms. She closed her eyes feeling safe with him and knowing he was there for her...always. She trusted him, she always had. She...

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.

...moved away and looked at him sadly. Her room seemed to fade away. Beast Boy felt as if it was just them. Noone else in the world but them. In her room away from it all. Them. Together at last. Noone there to make him move away from her.

He loved her.

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist pulling her to him. She put her arms around his neck not feeling a bit scared. BB pulled her closer and closer until their faces were almost touching.

Beast Boy was taller now and stood before Raven. Raven couldn't take it any longer and push up to him making their lips touched. The kiss was real.

And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,that you meant it,  
that you meant it.

And he was there for her...Always.

how was that? idk its my first story so be nice : ) REVIEW!


End file.
